<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push Me, Pull Me, Mold Me by cluelesspaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016318">Push Me, Pull Me, Mold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin'>cluelesspaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kink Collective [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Edging, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Matt has a thing for Shiro, Matt's a kinky bastard but we love him anyway, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Established Relationship, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shiro definitely has a thing for Matt's hair, authority kink, canon-divergent AU, snark and sass, some bodily inaccuracies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is feeling frisky and Shiro is ready to put that mouth where the money is. </p>
<p>Wait, what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Shiro, shiro/matt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kink Collective [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Push Me, Pull Me, Mold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Thirteen: Shiro/Matt, Hair Pulling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s no secret that Shiro has a thing for Matt’s hair and Matt likewise has a thing for authority figures.</p>
<p>Really, it was a perfect storm in regard to Shiro and Matt’s relationship. If there’s one thing everyone knows, it’s that Matt is night insatiable in his quest for human affection.</p>
<p>(Primarily Shiro, though he’d often seek out Katie and make sure to get his fix of sibling love.)</p>
<p>He’d always been that way, though now it was linked closely with whatever had happened to him whilst he’d been in the hands of the Galra. Before that, well. Six months was a long time to spend in close proximity with someone, and he’d never heard Shiro complain about the ample opportunity they’d had to squirrel themselves into a corner for some fun on their way to Kerberos.</p>
<p>Usually it resulted in Matt sucking him off, because to be frank Shiro was a prime specimen even while he’d been dealing with his condition.</p>
<p>Over time and all of the changes that had occurred in the both of them, Matt couldn’t help but swoon every time Shiro walked in a room now. Yeah, sure, the metal arm was a distraction, but it also made it so that Shiro could pin him against a wall like it was nothing and fuck him into the great beyond. Even better since the scar tissue in his leg sometimes made it hard to get into a position that wouldn’t cause him to cramp up.</p>
<p>Call him kinky, but Matt could roll with a lot of things. He certainly didn’t hear Shiro complain every time he coaxed his big beefy boyfriend into bed so he could suck him off for some stress relief.</p>
<p>(Who knew that all of those blowjobs in the Garrison simulator would one day come in handy?)</p>
<p>(Heh. Handy.)</p>
<p>Back to the topic at hand.</p>
<p>“You going to fuck me tonight or just stare at me, <em>sir</em>?”</p>
<p>Shiro groaned, two parts exasperated and one part hopelessly endeared as Matt lounged on his bed. He’d been waiting for the better part of a half hour for his boyfriend to arrive back from his important meeting with the coalition; being a part of Voltron wasn’t easy in the least and even less so when Matt seemed to be the only one who was completely in tune with Shiro’s fluctuating moods.</p>
<p>“How long have you been sitting here?” he asked, rolling his eyes and suppressing a smile as he peeled off his bracers, the black and white armor a stark contrast from the flesh and blood that lay beneath it.</p>
<p>“Does it really matter?” Matt drawled, pouting at the lack of a reaction to his very naked form.</p>
<p>The comment didn’t garner a reaction either- a pity, really. Matt was a fucking gem to be around and the epitome of charm and wit.</p>
<p>A tad petulant, Matt huffed and rolled onto his back, arching his back as he stretched. Maybe he’d misjudged exactly how pleased Shiro would be to see him after a long day of negotiations. Usually the black paladin was more… enthused, to see him.</p>
<p>Wrapped up in his own thoughts, it was a surprise as Shiro leapt onto the bed, caging Matt against the bed as an amused huff left the larger man’s throat.</p>
<p>“You’re a menace, you know that?”</p>
<p>“I certainly try, <em>captain</em>.” Matt teased, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around Shiro’s ribs and nosing into the short-cropped hair behind his ear. Unable to help himself, he nipped at the lobe, enjoying the way Shiro’s breath shuddered out against him.</p>
<p>A hand slid into the base of Matt’s neck, twining into the thick copper strands of hair and pulling him away from warm skin. Despite himself, Matt groaned at the heated look in Shiro’s eyes, dark grey even darker in the dim lighting of the room.</p>
<p>“Are you having fun?” he nearly purred, pulling back even further and craning Matt’s neck in a way that was almost uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Just a little.” Matt admitted, rocking his hips up. “Has anyone told you what a commanding presence you have, darling?”</p>
<p>A low growl answered him, Shiro pulling at the belt at his waist. Matt couldn’t help the little shiver of anticipation that ran through him at the prospect of getting dicked down so early in his little game. However, the thrill quickly turned when Matt realized Shiro’s true intentions as he pulled the both of them into a more upright position.</p>
<p>“Has anyone told you that you talk too much?” Shiro whispered into Matt’s ear, hand tightening in his hair delightfully as he wrenched him down toward his cock. Matt couldn’t say that this wasn’t a fun turn of event, but he tried to say something even as he took Shiro in. Already, he could taste the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue as Shiro moaned something that might have been a prayer, putting Matt’s mouth to use in more productive ways than simply tempting him.</p>
<p>Inhaling shallowly, he worked his way down to the root, moaning every time Shiro’s hand moved in his hair. The combination of pain and pleasure worked its way through him in an intoxicating cocktail of lust, bringing him to full attention with minimal effort.</p>
<p>Shiro often commented that it probably wouldn’t take more than a light breeze to make him hard, and it wasn’t a far-off assessment. Never mind that Shiro’s dick was unfairly massive- Matt struggled to stretch his jaw around the base of it as Shiro rocked into his mouth, eyes half lidded and that same smug smirk stretching his lips. He was probably enjoying the sight of Matt trying to pull away for more than a gasp of air. The asphyxiation of it was enough to trigger that kinky part of his brain into high gear; if Shiro wanted him to put his mouth to use, Matt was certainly not going to be the one to say no.</p>
<p>He worked it like the porn star he might have been in another life, gagging as Shiro took over and held him in place long enough to thrust fully into the back of his throat. Were it anyone else or any other situation, he would have panicked- but he trusted Shiro. They had been through way too much shit for Matt not to trust him with this.</p>
<p>Shiro’s cock pulsed on his tongue, the only warning he got before he was coming. Matt swallowed the best he could, coughing as Shiro finally pulled free. He could only imagine the sight he made- cum across his face and eyes lidded, held in place by a firm hand in his locks. The thrill of it all had him achingly hard as Shiro dove in for a kiss, nipping at Matt’s bottom lip tauntingly before tilting his head to one side.</p>
<p>“Not so mouthy now?” he asked, mischievous.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, I’ll always be mouthy for you.” Matt purred, tone gravelly at the angle his head was being held. “But I have to say, I’m a little bored so far. Not nearly to your usual enthusiasm.”</p>
<p>Shiro sighed, chuckling as he loosened his grip in Matt’s hair for a moment. The smaller of the pair went to pull away until Shiro shoved him down into an uncomfortable twist, metal hand replacing the flesh one that had been there moments before. At the new angle, Matt’s torso was nearly flush with the bed, face only just avoiding being pressed into the mattress. The lower half of him was still facing Shiro, weeping cock seeking friction in empty space.</p>
<p>“Since you seem to want me to fuck you so badly…” Shiro hummed, his other hand tracing down Matt’s thigh, “you’ll just have to get what you get, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Damn it Shiro, just <em>fuck me</em>.” Matt groaned, the sound whinier than intended.</p>
<p>A finger prodded at his entrance instead, the lack of lube against his rim a burn as Shiro pushed inside. Matt whined high in his throat, torn between pushing into it and trying to get away. It wasn’t a full pain, enough that his body didn’t know what to do with the intrusion as Shiro slowly thrust it into him. After several moments, another joined it, crooking and seeing for his prostate.</p>
<p>Honestly, with the amount of pre-come his dick was pouring out like a faucet, in a few minutes Shiro wouldn’t even need lube- it was slowly dripping down his balls to his taint even as the thought crossed his mind.</p>
<p><em>“Shiro.” </em>He pleaded, grinding down against his hand like it was the only thing anchoring him to the bed. His spine twisted further as he tried to reorient himself, but Shiro was having none of it, shoving his face into the bed.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” he asked innocently, as if he wasn’t now three fingers deep in Matt’s ass and his prosthetic buried in his hair.</p>
<p>Bastard.</p>
<p>Every crook of his fingers was just enough friction that it curled lazily in his gut, a pleasure that spiked with pain. Tensing, he mentally prepared for an impending orgasm that didn’t come, near snarling as Shiro’s hand left and swiped through the slick of his cock, using it to return and bury his fingers into his ass with a squelch that rocked him to his bones.</p>
<p>Edging always seemed like a good idea in kink negotiations. The actual act continually reminded Matt that he might have had just the tiniest of pain kinks. Also a couple of loose screws upstairs, but that was pretty much a given.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be patient, Matthew?” Shiro asked. Judging by his tone, there was an accompanying brow quirk that suggested if Matt didn’t answer the question, he would be suffering for who knew how much longer.</p>
<p>He made a primal sound in the back of his throat as a reply.</p>
<p>Shiro tsk’d; a moment later, he rut roughly against his hole. Matt ground back against it, willing his partner to just put it in him before what was left of his brain leaked out of his dick and left him a broken husk on the bed.</p>
<p>Some of that must have made it out of him- Shiro laughed as he lined himself up and pushed in. Somewhere in between point A and point B, lube had been involved. Matt couldn’t help the long moan of satisfaction that left him as Shiro filled him up. Every inch felt more like a mile with how pent up he was about the whole thing.</p>
<p>“Jesus Fuck Shiro.” He gasped, Shiro’s grip shifting as he was flipped again, ass presenting itself to his boyfriend with said man’s dick still in his ass. How he managed it was beyond Matt’s thought processes, but he did know that it felt absolutely fucking stellar as his head was pulled back again.</p>
<p>Fuck, he’d braid his hair next time, see if Shiro liked having more of a handle on him than he already did.</p>
<p>It was a near bruising pace that started after that, Matt’s brain checking out as Shiro thrust ruthlessly into him. Every time he pulled out he tugged on the strands of hair clenched in his fist. Matt fisted himself, jerking himself in time with each thrust and spiralling higher and higher.</p>
<p>Finally, Shiro slammed home as Matt clenched down hard and came, yelling something that might have been a version of Shiro’s name before going limp.</p>
<p>“Matt?”</p>
<p>“I’m good.” He slurred, boneless. “Ten out of ten, would fuck again.”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I’m yours.” He returned, brain function at zero as he grabbed Shiro’s pillow and dragged it to his face. “Also I’m going to bed.”</p>
<p>Shiro snorted, the sound distant as he pulled out and shifted. No doubt grabbing a cloth or something else to clean the both of them up. Matt was a simple creature at heart- so long as he had Shiro and somewhere safe to put his head at night, he was pretty adaptable.</p>
<p>“Love you.” He chuckled, kissing his cheek as Matt yawned.</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>